


Weakness

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt written for Lacuna1024</p>
<p>Asthenophobia - fear of weakness and Tae-Jun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Debilidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241507) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



He needed to be better for her, for his princess that was doing such un-princess-like things. Acting as a bandit, but in reality, doing all the things that should have been done from the beginning. How had he been so blind about it all?

Still, as he crept through towns that were full of people that were too weak to move, to even attack him, it was hard to push away that sense of fear. They smelled and were sick in public and their staring eyes seemed to follow him even when he was back at the headquarters he had made.

When she came back, though—he paused in the middle of gathering water to stare off in the distance, unaware of the silly grin on his face as he thought about Yona. She would be so proud of him. He imagined her taking his hands and they were alone together and none of those fearsome creatures were about, hovering around her.

He felt a cold chill down his back at the thought of those ones and shook his head rapidly. They were doing good as well, even if they were so strange as to be fantastical, creatures of legends and stories. He remembered stories of King Hiryuu and the glory of the Fire Tribe that descended from him.

(What child of the Fire Tribe hadn’t heard those stories?)

Yona was like a bright goddess of flame and wonder and beauty—

“You’re getting all wet,” a voice interjected into his imaginings and he turned to the side and flushed as he realized that he had gathered enough water—and he had been standing in the river for quite some time and was soaked through from his waist downward. He jumped out of the river, clutching his containers and tried to play it off. More than anything, he couldn’t be scared. If he was going to lead in any way, if he was going to make any changes…

/If he was going to have the Princess look at him with those warm eyes and happy expression again…/

“YES! Here—” He thrust the containers at those that were gathered around him, laughing and darting of towards the village. There was so much more left to do, so many more sick people and dirty people… maybe he should put them in the water.

Or would that get them more sick than they were before?

He was starting to shiver himself, so maybe it wasn’t the best idea. Slogging along in his wet clothes, he met the relieved villagers and he and his men passed out the water and provisions that he had gathered for them.

He would continue to do this and bring not only Yona’s smile, but the glory of the Fire Tribe as well.


End file.
